Immortals
Immortals are a mysterious sub-race of powerful individuals who are immune to aging and disease, and can recover from any injury they endure. Only through beheading can an Immortal finally die. The powers of the Immortal first emerge when they die for the first time. Shortly after, an Immortal experiences a series of powerful electric current originating from within, and once more rise from their injuries. From this point onward, they will not age, though they still grow hair, gain or lose weight, and otherwise change their appearance. All Immortals are at least partially driven by The Game, a contest to become the final Immortal left alive. When one Immortal beheads another, their life-force flows outward in a massive discharge, empowering the vanquishing Immortal and frying the entire Zone with raw energy. This is called the Quickening, and will any time an Immortal is beheaded. An Immortal present will become more powerful as a result of being in the presence of the Quickening. Immortals Point Cost: 1 (initial), 4 (awakened) * Must have at least 1 point spent towards this Power at Character Creation, indicating that the character will one day become an Immortal (at which time the additional 3 Refresh Points must be paid, one way or another) * Can only be killed permanently through beheading. All other Physical Consequences are restored with enough time ** Mild Physical Consequence: Removed with 1 action taken to pause ** Moderate Physical Consequence: Removed at the end of a Scene ** Severe Physical Consequence: Reduced to Moderate at the end of a Scene ** Extreme Physical Consequence: Removed at the end of the Session ** Injuries suffered to the neck cannot be removed in this fashion, leaving notable scars (both physically and mentally) * +2 Physical Stress * Can automatically sense other Immortals within 2 Zones, with a rough idea of in what direction the other is at ** Those who will become Immortals one day cannot sense other Immortals in this fashion, but can be sensed by actual Immortals * Once an Immortal to be has died for the first time, they will remain the same physical age as they are at the time of their death * No Cybernetics or Bioware: Immortals cannot have the necessary surgery performed to ever take either Cybernetics or Bioware ** If a character has Cybernetics or Bioware prior to becoming an awakened Immortal, their implants will be rejected from their body as if it were an Extreme Physical Consequence, and have no benefit whatsoever * The Game: Immortals are bound to battle one another until only one remains ** Immortals do not have to battle one another automatically, and can form alliances with like-minded Immortals who hold to their same ideals ** No Immortal may physically battle another on Holy Ground of any sort. Immortals can sense Holy Ground, despite the denomination which hold the ground sacred. This rule is absolute, and is NEVER violated for any reason under any circumstance. * The Quickening: When one Immortal beheads another, the energy of the fallen funnels into the survivor. ** The winner received 1 Fate Point for each 2 points of Refresh which the fallen possessed. ** Electronic equipment within the Zone where the character has fallen is destroyed in a brilliant electric discharge of massive scope. Category:Powers